The Crest of Union
by Catelyn Tsukino
Summary: "Tell them I love them all...", she smiled. "Especially... Jou..." [Headcanon fanfic]
1. A Whole New Crest

**If you didn't notice, this is Jou x Mimi. They are my OTP in Digimon Adventure, and here on they don't get enough love even to activate Sora's crest. So I decided to contribute :)**

**It starts in ****_Princess Karaoke_**** and goes on from there. I won't cover every single episode. Actually, most of the chapters won't be set in a specific episode.**

**I'll follow mainly Japanese dub since it's the one I watched. So when you read 'shinka', it means the digimon just evolved. One more thing: Mimi's and Jyou's crests are Purity and Honesty (original dub names) instead of Sincerity and Reliability (American dub names).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter I: A Whole New Crest<strong>_

"Hey, ShogunGekomon!" Mimi shouted while the others ran away from the building. "Wanna know who woke you up?"

ShogunGekomon turned to her. "Was it you?" Mimi nodded furiously. "Then YOU ARE GOING TO DIE! NOW!"

Hearing this, Palmon shouted: "I won't let you! _Palmon shinka... Togemon!_"

Togemon then started a fight with ShogunGekomon. Hearing Palmon evolving, Gomamon turned back (without calling Jou) and ran to Mimi's side. "I'll help her!"

Mimi turned to the digimon. She wasn't going to let any other digimon fight for her. Especially _Jou's_ digimon. "No, Gomamon. You go help Jou. This is not you fight!" Scared with Mimi's tone, Gomamon just nodded and ran to Jou without hesitation. Mimi turned back to the fight. Togemon was losing. _No! She can't die! I... I just got her back! She just came back to love me again!_ "I WON'T LET TOGEMON DIE!", she cried.

Just as a tear fell into the ground, she saw her crest glowing. Remembering how Taichi evolved Greymon, she shouted, "Togemon, evolve now!"

"_Togemon chou shinka... Lilimon!_"

For a moment Mimi was amazed by Lilimon's beauty. She was a mix of flower and fairy. _She's so beautiful!_

As soon as she evolved, Lilimon threw a Flower Cannon into ShogunGekomon. He fell into the ground, hurt. Lilimon was just flying back to Mimi when ShogunGekomon said "You won't win so easily! For waking me up, Chosen Child, you will sleep forever! FROG KICK!"

He kicked Mimi's head, and she flew across the building, slamming her head against a wall. "MIMI!" Lilimon screamed in horror. She then turned to ShogunGekomon. "I won't forgive you! FLOWER CANNON!"

-x-

Outside the building, Gomamon was trying to reach Jou, Agumon and Taichi when he heard someone screaming Mimi's name with pain. He turned to see ShogunGekomon fading as he died. He was relieved for a moment, but soon remembered the scream. _Mimi's in danger!_ "Jou! Jou! I think Mimi's in danger! We need to save her!"

Jou stopped running and turned to Gomamon, who was a little far behind them. He looked at Taichi and the four (the two boys and their digimons) ran back to the building. _Mimi will be fine, Mimi will be fine_, Jou thought. _Nothing bad happened to her. She HAS to be okay!_

-x-

Lilimon rushed to Mimi's side. She was awake, but her head was bleeding. A lot. "Mimi? Are you okay?"

Mimi tried to sit straight, but everything inside her hurt badly. She didn't need to touch her head to know it was bleeding. She felt her forces leaving her. _I'm going to die..._ She managed to smile to Lilimon, who was very worried. "I'll be fine, Lilimon. As soon I as close my eyes, I'll be okay..."

"No, Mimi" You won't die! You can't die! I don't want you to die!" She started crying. With great effort and feeling a lot of pain, Mimi hugged her.

"Don't cry, Lilimon... You're so pretty, but crying makes you ugly." She chuckled. "Could you stay in Kazentai while I'm still here? I want this pretty form of yours to be the last thing I see..." _The last thing I see... I wish it could be Jou-senpai's face... I wish I could tell him the truth... Then I would die happy... Jou-senpai..._ "Lilimon? Would you do me a favor?"

Lilimon sniffled. "Anything for you, Mimi!"

She sighed, too weak to keep her smile. "Tell the guys... I love them all... that I'm sorry for never showing it, but I do love them..." She gathered all the energy that she had left and smiled wide. "Especially..._Jou-senpai_..." With that, she closed her eyes and stopped breathing.

-x-

"Mimiiiiii!" Gomamon heard the scream again, now with even more pain. "Sounds like Togemon's voice!" As soon as he said that, they saw something glowing. "It must be Togemon going back to Palmon! Let's rush guys!"

But Jou was far ahead of them. He feared for Mimi's safety. _I can't believe I abandoned her like this! I'm a terrible friend!_ Friend... he didn't really like calling himself Mimi's _friend_, but that was certainly all he was going to get. Jou shook his head. _It's not time for self-pity, Jou! Run to Mimi-kun!_

He entered the building to find... Tanemon. Crying. He ran to her without looking at his sides. "Tanemon, what happened? Where's Mimi?"

Tanemon looked at Jou's right. He followed her gaze and saw Mimi.

She was bleeding. _Too much._

Her skin was pale. _Too pale._

She wasn't moving. Not a single bit. Not even her chest was moving... _No! It can't be!_

"She didn't..." He looked at Tanemon. Her sad look said it all. "MIMI, NO!" He ran to Mimi's body, and held her tight. _No... You're not dead Mimi... You can't die... Not before I can tell you how I feel..._ But her cold body and her absent pulse didn't give him any hope. Mimi was indeed dead. He screamed again in pain.

He felt something touching his knee. He turned to see Gomamon staring at Mimi with sadness. Soon Taichi and Agumon joined them. "Mimi-chan..." Taichi whispered, sad.

"She was strong", he heard Tanemon's voice, but didn't dare look at her. Instead, he turned his gaze back to Mimi's corpse. She was smiling. _The irony in this gorgeous smile..._ "She was even able to activate her crest and evolve me, just like Taichi. That's why I'm Tanemon now. I.. thought I had defeated ShogunGekomon and let my guard now for a moment... He kicked Mimi in the head... I-I'm sorry!"

"It's not you fault, Tanemon", he heard Agumon say. _It is _my_ fault_, Jou thought. "And you defeated him after all, didn't you?"

"Yes... but it was too late. Mimi... she asked me to stay as Lilimon while she was alive. She said that it was my prettiest form. And... she told me to tell everyone that she loved you all, even if she didn't show." He felt Tanemon in his should, but didn't look at her. "Especially you, Jou-senpai."

He then finally turned to see her. "Especially _me_?" She nodded. "This smile on her face... She was saying your name... it was the last thing she said..."

He turned back to Mimi. _She... loved... _me_? Or am I just... having a nightmare?_ Taichi's hand on his other shoulder reminded him that it was _painfully_ real. "She loved you, Jou. Honestly, I always suspected that."

It would have been the perfect moment to yell at Taichi, but as the fact that he was loved back sunk in his mind he started to cry. It was a faint cry, but still. He cried for Mimi's death. For the love he had for her. For all that could have been said and done. For...

He stopped crying when he saw Mimi's crest glowing. "Jou-senpai!" Taichi called. "Your crest's glowing too!"

He looked down to see that Taichi was right. Then his crest started to float, leaving Jou's neck and getting near to Mimi. Her crest did the same, floating into Jou's crest's direction. When they reached each other, the light grew around them. Jou closed his eyes, only opening again when Gomamon told him to. "Look at this, Jou!"

Rested on Mimi's abdome was a new crest. Its symbol were two circles interlaced like rings. "What does that mean?" He wondered out loud, grabbing the crest.

"It is the Crest of Union." A voice said behind them. They all turned to see Gennai.

-x-

As Gennai explained the meaning behind each crest (Taichi's was Crest of Courage, and Jou's and Mimi's former crest were Honesty and Purity, respectively), he told them what happened to Mimi's and Jou's crests.

"When Jou cried over Mimi's death, the crests felt their love and united into this one", he pointed to the new crest Jou was holding. "It is the Crest of Union. It wasn't created with the original crests because it was meant to be created only when two crest owners were found to be soul mates."

A tear fell from Jou's face. _Soul mates..._ He and Mimi were soul mates... But she was dead. "How can Mimi-kun and I be soul mates if she's _dead_?" He yelled, sadness and anger all over his face. It wasn't fair! The girl he loved with all his heart was dead and now he had to spend the rest of his life knowing that she loved him back and that they were meant to be, but everything was ruined because he didn't protect her like he should have!

"Hold on, Jou", Gennai said. "This crest you're holding is the most powerful of all crests. While all crests can heal their owners, this one can _bring them back to life_."

"How do I do that?" He asked, now full of hope. Mimi could live again!

"First, you put the crest around her neck. Then... my battery is too low... Then you..." And he disappeared.

"Why is he _always_ gone when we _most need_ him?" Taichi shouted, angry. But Jou wasn't paying attention. He had already put the crest around Mimi's neck. Now what he supposed to do? "What do I have to do now?"

"You know, Jou", Gomamon said, "if this is the crest of Union, you may have to be united to make it work. So... try kiss her!"

"K-k-kiss her?" Jyou blushed hard. "Yes, Jou-senpai!" Taichi said, excited. "That's it! A kiss will wake her! Just like Sleeping Beauty! Try it, Jou-senpai!"

Her held Mimi's body in his arms again and leaned closer, ready to kiss her. _If it doesn't work, at least I was able to kiss her goodbye._

He kissed her with eyes closed, so he didn't notice the crest glowing until he heard gasps coming from behind him. He smiled. _It is working! Mimi-kun will liv..._

His thoughts were interrupted by a moan, followed by warm lips touching his. He opened his eyes to find a very alive Mimi kissing him back. There was no more blood on her, and her tight hug around him was a sign that she was perfectly fine.

Unfortunately he needed air and broke the kiss. "Mimi-kun!" He shouted, holding her tight. "You came back! I thoguht I had lost you, Mimi-kun! I... I love you!"

Taichi, who was behind Jou, saw Mimi's eyes full of happy tears and she screamed Jou's name and that she loved him too. He smiled at the scene. Mimi was alive, and she and Jou were finally together. _Those two were really clumsy_, he thought. _Even _I_ noticed they liked each other. Sora would have _loved_ to see this scene._ He chuckled. "Hey! Hate to break the moment, but I want to hug Mimi-chan too! I don't want to kiss her, but I'm happy she's alive as well!"

Mimi left Jou's hug and ran to Taichi. "Taichi-san! I'm glad to see you!" After that, she hugged Agumon, Gomamon and finally Tanemon. "My cute little girl, you saved us! Thank you for everyhting, Tanemon! I love you!"

Tanemon cried, now happy. "Mimi! I missed you so much! I thought I'd never see your smile again!"

Mimi hugged her and turned back to Jou, who had stood up. She went to him and hugged him. Jou smiled and hugged her back. Suddenly the Crest of Union started glowing. They broke the hug and stared at the crest. When the light faded, a copy of the crest went to Jou's neck. "What's that?" Mimi asked. Jou explained about the Crest of union. In the end, Mimi hugged him again. "We have the same crest! That's so cuteeeeee!"

"Sorry to break the moment again", Taichi said after a couple minutes of the two hugging, "but we should go find the others, don't you think? There's only Sora left now."

The group nodded and they left the building. Mimi and Jyou were holding hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it too cheesy? I hope not! I like to think Mimi and Jou would be lovey-dovey just like Mimi's parents, but I don't like making things too cheesy! Warn me about that and about any grammar mistake! English is not my first language.<strong>

**Wondering what the Crest of Union can do? We'll see in later chapters!**

**XOXO, Catelyn.**


	2. Real World Problems

**A warning before you start this chapter: I updated the first one, correcting grammar mistakes and making 3 changes:**

**- Jyou was changed to Jou. The correct Japanese name is hard to write in my keyboard. Besides, that Y was getting on my nerves :P**

**- Lillymon was changed to Lilimon**

**- Jou's and Mimi's old crests are Honesty and Purity. After better research I found out that their original names had always been these ones. Reliability and Sincerity come from American dub (although I've also seen Faith and Empathy as names for their crests).**

**Now some name explanations. I already said that shinka is digivolution, but other things are necessary:**

**Chou shinka = Mega digivolution (Togemon to Lilimon, for example)**

**Jogress shinka = DNA digivolution (first seen in _Adventure 02_)**

**Digimental = DigiEgg (first seen in _Adventure 02_, used to activate Armor shinka)**

**Seichouki form = Rookie form (Palmon, Gomamon, Agumon)**

**Seijukuki form = Champion form (Togemon, Ikakumon, Greymon)**

**Kanzentai form = Ultimate form (Lilimon, Zudomon, MetalGreymon)**

**Kyuukyokutai form = Mega form (Rosemon, Vikemon, WarGreymon)**

**Vamdemon = Myotismon**

**Tailmon = Gatomon**

**Chosen Children = DigiDestined**

**I guess that's all for now! Each chapter from now on I'll tell you who are POV in there. In this chapter, POVs are: Mimi and Jou (mostly him).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: Real World Problems<strong>

After a brief discussion, Jou and Mimi decided to hide their relationship from the others for now. Mimi said it would be awkward for the group (Taichi agreed frantically with her) and Jou said they needed to focus on their mission. Taichi and the digimons swore to keep secret.

But it wasn't the easiest thing in the world. First, they had to hide their Crests of Union and pretend they still owned the Crests of Honesty and Purity, especially when Sora told them all what their meaning was (Taichi had a hard time faking surprise, since it would be a _little_ difficult to explain how he already knew what his Crest meant). They thought of putting them in their bags, but that would cause suspicion, so they forgot the idea.

Another hard thing was hiding their feelings. They had to interrogate Gomamon and Palmon on how they treated each other before Mimi died, because their now revealed love made them forget. Taichi and Agumon had to keep a smirk out of their faces almost every time they saw the two together. The six's biggest challenge was to keep their mouths shut when Sora cried about never being able to activate her Crest of Love (for obvious reasons) but thankfully she did it.

Ironically, it became easier when they were all busy with trying to stop Vamdemon from going to the real world _while_ trying to go to said real world to find the eight Chosen. They barely noticed when they were far from each other, and, if someone asked Taichi about Mimi and Jou being together, he would not remember. Only when they opened the portal to the real world Jou remembered to stay close to Mimi, and they ran together.

-x-

The first thing Mimi saw when she woke up laid in the snow was Jou's face. She got up before he opened his eyes. _If I look into his eyes, I'll get lost... and we'll get caught! Don't look at him, don't look at him!_ Instead, she looked for Palmon and the other digimons.

Soon they appeared, and they went to the camp buses. Suddenly Jou was by Mimi's side. "We'll get caught!"

He whispered back, "I'm your camp counselor, remember? I _have_ to be by your side." Mimi nodded, a small smile escaping to her face.

Soon she was remembering the brief time they spent together before they ended up in the Digital World. She had been a burden to him, but he never seemed to mind... well, almost never. He would occasionally remind her it was _her_ turn to carry the bag (which turned out being _his_ bag when they went to File Island), only to hear her complain that the one she was carrying was heavy enough (which _was_ the truth, considering all the survival stuff she had put there) and decide to carry it for her. _A gentleman, even if he never noticed that._

She couldn't quite remember when she fell in love with him, but it had been sometime in the many months they spent in Digital World. Before or after they left File Island? Possibly before, but she wasn't sure. They were never really alone, but they often walked side by side, and they shared the turn in night watch frequently. He and Sora were the people she bonded the most. Small moment by small moment, she stopped seeing him as fumbling, annoying, fearful and pessimist and started seeing a handsome, caring, honest, reliable and brave boy. She first realized she was in love with Jou when she was at that castle. Boy, she missed him. More than she could ever expect.

As they approached the buses, she saw her group of friends. She bit her lip. Old Mimi would have run to them and scream how much she missed them. But New Mimi knew better than doing that. _I haven't seen them for only a couple hours in real world... but I can always pretend I'm joking, right? _Jou_ used to own the Crest of Honesty, not me._

She glanced at Jou and whispered, "I'm going to talk to my friends. It will be too weird if I don't." Without waiting for an answer, she ran to them, leaving Jou and her Chosen friends (who, really, she cared more than the friends she left in real world) behind.

-x-

After some time, the bus driver stopped at Highton View Terrace. From there, they decided to search different places in groups. Yamato and Takeru would walk around their current point's neighborhood. Sora, Koushirou and Taich would search in Odaiba. Jou and Mimi would look for the eighth Chosen at his neighborhood (and later at hers).

"I should introduce you to my parents", she said when they were alone in the train.

Jou gulped. "Y-You mean... n-_now_?"

She chuckled at his nervousness. "Yes! Of course, we have to tell all the Digital World story, because it would be weird to get a boyfriend in a couple days. But my parents will _love_ you, and they will pay more attention to Palmon and Gomamon than in anything about you. No need to be nervous, Jou!"

Somehow he managed to smile weakly when she called him _Jou_, without -senpai or even -kun. _Somehow_, because he was _freaking out_ inside. Not that there was anything he could say to convince her to forget that idea. "B-But... we'll do this _after_ we finish looking for the eight Chosen, right? Y-Your neighborhood is the last one..."

"Sure! And it will give you more time to relax."

Gomamon sounded a _little_ too excited to meet Mimi's parents, even though he barely understood the concept of parenthood. Palmon, being the normal digimon of the two (sometimes he seriously wondered why _he_ got Gomamon and _Mimi_ got Palmon), asked if that was a good idea, but obviously Mimi didn't listen. Eventually Jou gave the plant-like digimon a kind look, and she stopped.

As soon as they got off the train, they went to the nearest restrooms and made Gomamon and Palmon go back to Pukamon and Tanemon. Then they started wandering around the subway station corridors, getting particularly close to any child they found. Soon people were sending them weird looks. Noticing this, Jou suggested they go to a park near the station.

"We need a better strategy", he said when they sat on the grass. "People will think we are stalkers or something worse."

Mimi nodded. "True, but... what else can we do? We can't just ask children if a digivice appeared to them. That would be even weirder." They spent a few minutes in silence, thinking. Suddenly Mimi exclaimed, "I have an idea!"

"What is it?" Jou was curious but, he had to admit, a bit scared. He had a feeling that Mimi's idea wouldn't be as adorable as her... _Did I just called Mimi adorable? Well, I'm her boyfriend, so I guess there is nothing wrong with it._

"We will go through those apartments looking for children!" She said excitedly.

He gasped. "WHAT? Mimi, you _just_ said we can't ask children if they have a digivice! Are you _crazy_?"

"_If_ you let me conclude my idea", she answered, just _a bit_ angry, "you'll see I'm not crazy... but a _genius_! The _true_ owner of the Crest of Knowledge!" Her anger was soon replaced with excitement. "We will disguise ourselves as college students making a research. We will go to every apartment with children. One of us will ask the questions while the other checks if there is a digivice at the house or not. We make up two or three to make it fast." She brought her face closer, but she didn't seem to want to kiss him. "So...?"

He adjusted his glasses, thinking. "Actually, Mimi... It _is_ a good idea. But... we have to get some material. We can't just show up at an apartment without a paper or a pen and ask people random questions. And.. we don't really look like college students right now..."

"That's why we are going to your house, Jou!"

-x-

"Pukamon", Jou called as he opened the door. "Remind me again why I'm doing this, please!"

"Because you love Mimi, and because we need to prepare her plan!"

Jou nodded. It was the third time he asked that to his digimon. His nervousness wasn't helping him remember how important going to his apartment was.

His home's decoration was minimal, which bored Mimi. Instead of talking about every single thing she saw, which Jou expected, she simply asked where the computer was. _Can't say I'm not relieved._

His relief was brief, however. Just as they were about to enter his bedroom (where his computer was), his brother Shin appeared. "Jou? What are you doing here? And... who's the girl, and what are those _things_?"

It was hard enough for him to explain Mimi and the digimons, but Pukamon chose _that_ moment to be upset. "We're not _things_!"

Naturally, Shin jumped in surprise. "They can _talk_? Ok, Jou, forget the girl, you will _have_ to explain what they are!"

He was about to give his brother a speech about the Digital World when Mimi spoke. "_Hello_, Jou''s onii-chan! I'm Tachikawa Mimi, but you can just call me Mimi. I'm Jou's friend, and those two here are... well, long story short, we went to this _awesome_ place called Digital World, and we met these Digimons. We and five others are Chosen Children, which means we are the ones that can save the Digital World, and I think _this_ world too. _Buuuuut_ there's an eight Chosen Child, who's missing! We need to find him or her, and for that we need Jou's computer! You see, we're in a hurry, because _every minute_ without this child both worlds are at _risk_, so could you _please_ let us do our job without asking anything else for now? I _promise_ everything will be explained in full detail as soon as we finish!" Her tone was sweet and pleading, and her face resemble a lost puppy. Shin was at a loss of words for a few seconds.

Jou didn't know what he was more thankful for: Mimi saving him from explaining things to Shin, not calling herself his girlfriend (which would only add more trouble at that moment) or the fact that she was about to convince his brother to leave them alone.

"Sure, I... guess." He adjusted his glasses (it was a Kido trait). "Do you want some help?"

"Actually", Jou spoke for the first time, "we do. We... are going to act as college students doing a research, and we need to elaborate two or three questions. Could you help us on this, Shin?"

He nodded.

-x-

It took a while, but they finally decided what their 'research' would be about. They chose to involve children, which would make their jobs easier. If there weren't children at the house, they could leave without looking crazy. If there were, they would face them. The questions were about... games.

_Which kind of games you like to play?_

_You'd rather play alone or in groups?_

_What was the last game you acquired?_

The last question would hopefully help them the most. If a digivice had appeared, the child could say something about a small game machine that s/he had never seen before.

For the outfits, Jou picked a social shirt from his own closet and jeans and shoes from Shin's. Mimi's outfit was a little harder, but after a while Shin picked a dress and a pair of cute shoes. "Mom was thinking of giving away this dress because it's too short, but I bet it will look long on you."

And it did. They printed only a few copies of the questionnaire, since they planned on erase the answers and re-use the papers. Shin offered himself to drive them around and even be a third 'college student', but Mimi suggested, "Why don't you stay here and hear the whole story from the digimons?"

Pukamon and Tanemon didn't like the idea (more because they didn't want to be away from their partners), but eventually everyone agreed and they left.

-x-

The afternoon went by slowly. They covered all of Jou's neighborhood, which consisted of ten buildings, most of them inhabited by couples who were too young or too old to have children.

Jou and Mimi switched roles at each home. At one, he would ask and she would quietly wander around the living room (and sometimes the beginning of the corridor), waiting for her digivice to react. At another, she would ask and he would look for a digivice. Though some adults would look strangely at them, nobody minded their wandering.

Night was arriving when they went back to Kido residence. Shin confronted them about relationship (Tanemon had slipped that they were dating), and Mimi explained how they fell for each other and how they found out. Of course, with a few changes: instead of telling his brother that she died and Jou resurrected her with a kiss, she simply said that he accidentally said that he loved her while they fought 'an ugly evil monster'. And she didn't say a thing about crests.

Shin seemed a bit _too_ happy to hear that his little brother was in love and dating such a nice girl, even if they were just children. Mimi asked when their parents would be back, and he said that only late at night. "Why don't you got to your house and you present my little brother to your parents? I suppose you have to search her area too."

They nodded. Shin drove them to Mimi's home. They did the same college research act at half of the buildings of the area and went to Tachikawa residence. Needless to say, Jou was freaking out inside again. Things were kinda easy with Shin, but he didn't what to expect from Mimi's parents at all. _What if they kill me? What if Mimi stand in the way and get killed instead? What if Pukamon and Tanemon _evolve_? What if..._

"_Jou_", Mimi turned to him as she knocked on her apartment's door. "Just calm down, everything will be just _fine_. My parents dream of me finding my prince in white horse ever since I was born."

"But I'm no prince, and Pukamon is far from a white horse."

"Oh, _please_, you two are better than any prince or white horse. Besides, they be really excited when they find out about this little thing", she showed her Crest of Union. "I bet Papa will bless our marriage, and Mama will start planning a wedding right away!" She saw Jou about to freak out again and winked. "It's better than rejection, isn't it?"

Jou sighed and nodded. Yes, it was. But, if Mimi was guessing right, things would be _so_ awkward. _You love her. It will be worth it. You'll survive._

Her parents opened the door. "Mimi-chan, you're back!" Her mother screamed in joy, but her expression soon changed after seeing her daughter in adult clothes, with two little things and a guy by her side. "Mimi-chan... what is going on?"

-x-

"And that's all, Mama, Papa. Jou and I are meant to be, and we have two worlds to save! Isn't it _great_?" Mimi smiled and looked and Jou, who managed to smile too.

With some help of Jou every now and then, Mimi told them everything that was relevant about the Digital World, the digimons, the Crest of Union, their mission on Real World and how they are the most lovely couple ever. The last part was particularly awkward to Jou, but Mimi and Pukamon spoke for the most of it, so he survived. At the end of their explanation, her parents were babbling about how wonderful all that stuff was.

"My daughter found true love!"

"Your boyfriend is so _perfect_, Mimi-chan!"

"There is _no one_ better for Mimi than you, Jou-san!"

"My daughter is a world hero! No, she's a _two-world_ hero!"

"These digimons are _so cute_!"

"This idea of yours was _so awesome_!"

"Do you want some help tomorrow?"

"Mimi-chan, we'll find better clothes for you and wash these so Jou-san can take them back!"

"I have some old jeans and shoes that can fit you, son!"

"You must be hungry! What do you want for dinner?"

"It's late! We'll call your parents and tell them you will stay here for the night, ok, Jou-san?"

He couldn't disagree with them. Besides, sleeping at Tachikawa's _was better_ if they were going to cover the rest of the neighborhood the next day. He called his house, and Shin agreed to explain the situation to their parents. Since the apartment didn't have an extra room, Jou offered to sleep on the couch, but their parents insisted the he should sleep in Mimi's bedroom. It was more comfortable, and haven't they slept together while in the Digital World?

Jou was red as a tomato when he entered Mimi's room. Pukamon and Tanemon made themselves comfortable at a conner while Mimi put a sleeping bag right beside her bed. "It will be like our countless nights sleeping at the sand or at the forest, but with less people and in a better place", she said excitedly. "Oh, and without Taichi-kun's snores!"

Jou laughed at the last sentence. "Don't forget Agumon, he snored like a _lion_!"

Mimi laughed with him. They made themselves comfortable, and she turned off the lights. Tanemon and Pukamon were fast asleep, but, despite their tiredness, the human couple couldn't do the same. "Jou", Mimi called, "can you tell me about your family? I don't know almost anything about them."

"Well", he started. "Dad is a doctor, and he wants us do follow his steps. Shin is at medical school, but my other brother, Shuu, gave up and went to anthropology in Kyoto University. He once said that his mentor was Takenouchi something... Must be Sora-san's relative. I spent _months_ with her at Digital World and forgot to ask... Anyway, I'm thinking of being a doctor too, but I don't know if it's because of dad or because I really want to."

"I'm sure you'll find out, Jou. You'd be great at anything."

He blushed. It took a few moments for him to continue. "Mom is a dentist. They met during college years. Every week they take a day to themselves and go out on a date like old times. Today was one of these days, I think. What about your family, Mimi?"

She turned to see him before answering. "Mama is a cook teacher, and, as you saw at dinner tonight, she likes to experiment all the time. It usually works, but... well, everyone makes mistakes, right? You just_ don't want_ to be around when her inventions go wrong!" She chuckled. "Papa works at some office, I never really _understood_ what he does. It's an American toy company. That's why this room is so full of toys... And I donate some every month! I can't imagine how full my room would be if I didn't. Do you have any toys at home, Jou?"

He nodded, then realized she couldn't see it well. "I have some games. I like them more. I have a doctor kit... I think I only used it once, then I started stealing Shin's material until Shuu gave me his when he abandoned medical school." He grinned. "Mom once considered buying me a _vet Barbie_. Can you imagine it?"

Mimi laughed. "It would have been _so_ cute!"

They talked a little more about small things. Mimi fell asleep in two hours, and Jou did the same soon after. A long day awaited for them.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! There is a hint about Mimi's future in one of her lines...<strong>

**I originally planned on putting some funny scene involving Jou's parents coming back home and finding Mimi's dress... and Shin having to giving some awkward explanations! But I have other plans for the Kido family...**

**Next chapter will have Taichi and Hikari!**

**XOXO,**

**Catelyn.**


End file.
